


Sticky // Klance Spiderman AU

by expresso_klance (thicctyler)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Fluff, Hawk eye - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, PINING KEITH, anyway you should prolly stop reading these and read the book, did I say fluff already, heh, lots of fluff, oh my glob, pining lance, prolly will be because I'm a slut for it (???), rough, smut(????), spiderman - Freeform, wow lots of errors sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicctyler/pseuds/expresso_klance
Summary: Keith has a sticky secret and Lance gets caught up in his web of lies.





	1. Sketches and Perfection

Clear skin, pretty eyes, good posture, large hands. Keith took it all in as he stared at the brunet then scribbled on his paper. Although the scribbles were not just scribbles, they were carefully placed lines that often were erased but replaced with better, more delicate lines. Glances at the pretty boy, stares are the faded and off-white paper, repeat. Keith did pay attention in class, it's just that the English teacher taught a short lesson a used the rest of the class for work time. Keith should be working on his poem but it would be about the same brown-haired boy that he's drawing. Once in awhile, he would lean down and another student would block Keith's view. At these times he would look at the clock to make sure he had time to pack up. Ten more minutes. Keith took another look at the brunet who had his eraser in his mouth and eyes clouded. A smile graced upon Keith's lips as he wrote a reminder in the corner when he looked back up again the beauty was looking Keith's way with a blank expression before it turned into a soft smile. Keith turned around and when no one was looking in the boy's direction he pointed to himself, nameless thought it was amusing and a small chuckle escaped his lips, causing his shoulders to shake. While a larger smile graced his lips he nodded while shoving his notebooks and textbooks carelessly into his bag. He then started to make his way over which cause Keith to panic slightly, weird since he had been in a lot more high-stress situations than this and still managed to keep his cool. He quickly, yet carefully, turned to a page without the beauty's face on it and as soon as Keith looked up, he was right in front of him.

The same warm and soft smile was still on his face as his lips moved to form a sentence but Keith heard nothing. "I'm sorry, what was that?" A chuckle left the brunet's lips again as he mouth opened to speak, this time, Keith listened closely.

"I said my name is Lance, what's yours?" Lance had such a smooth voice it made Keith tingle.

"Um, uh Keith." He couldn't help but smile back.

"Well hello um, uh Keith. I saw you staring, are you jealous of my stunningly handsome looks?" As is to prove his point he looked out of the window at an angle to show off his jawline which Keith made a mental note to include on his drawings but while he was thinking he laughed at his ego.

"Not exactly jealous but your beauty is striking," Keith answered back while gently packing away his supplies. A large had stopped him though, Keith looked up to see Lance with a slight blush.

"Can I see them?" Lance was referring to the drawings in Keith's many sketch books, he had asked so nicely that Keith almost gave in before remembering what was on many of those pages.

"I'm not very good so I only show my brother for some constructive criticism. Although I might let you see what I have another time." Keith tried his best to not be rude and Lance understood, letting go of the backpack and glancing at the clock for they only had three minutes until their last class.

Since Lance had an off period like many Juniors did, he asked Keith to accompany him at a nearby cafe. Keith had declined however because he had another class, AP Biology. Lance shook his head, mumbled something, and waved goodbye to Keith as he walked down the east wing. Keith shook the smile off his face before heading to his last class. Boy, could he tell Shiro something today.

 

 

"Hunk he's perfect." Lance dreamily said sprawled all over Hunk as he played something on his keyboard. Lance recognized the tune and hummed along, soon the humming became singing and yeah, Lance had a good voice. Only Hunk knew and no matter how much the man told Lance to show the world, Lance still doubted himself. See when he was younger in music class, his teacher noticed that he was struggling and helped him out a little in her spare time and soon enough Lance had gotten the courage to enter into the school's talent show. He won second place and he was proud of that, the kid who got first did some pretty cool magic tricks so Lance completely understood how he got first. His parents were proud of him but his dad was a bit skeptical. Lance kept practicing and went to music camp where he met Hunk. Hunk was a whiz at the piano, grand, traditional, keyboard, Hunk could make anything sound good, so naturally, when he heard Lance's voice he requested to switch rooms to practice with him more. Ever since then the two have been practically inseparable but they wouldn't want it any other way. When Lance told his family he wanted to do something in the arts his father became very angry. Lance is a smart boy and was really good with his hands so you could imagine the rage his father felt when his incredibly intelligent boy told him he wanted to use his voice to make money instead of his other more "useful" skills to become an engineer. Since then his relationship with his father wasn't the best and it was hard for Lance, every time he came home the man would give him a look of disapproval and absolute shame, it hurt. It hurt a lot but the rest of his family was right there to support him the entire time, the younger ones never wanted the radio to play, instead, they'd have Lance sing the songs and it gave them complete joy.

But things went downhill soon after.

Lance was just finishing Sophmore year, the year of experimentation he likes to call it when he realized he wasn't straight. Well not completely straight, he indeed determined he like guys just as much as girls (maybe even more but he'd never admit that). It took a lot of courage to confront his father like he did before but during their end of the school year dinner, he announced that he figured himself out to be bisexual. The Juarez's weren't any strangers to the sexualities and it wouldn't be exaggerating at all to say that coming out to Hunk was child's play. His father stood up so fast that he shook the table. The complete silence at the table was suffocating, his Ma was thoughtful while the children looked around confused and those who were old enough all had their separate emotions and expressions when finally words were spoken but they were words Lance would keep with him forever. "Lance Marcos Juarez, I never want you to be in a romantic relationship with a man anywhere near me for I would never forgive the queer ass that is my son." And just like that Lance excused himself from the table, despite his brother's and sister's calls and walked calmly to Hunk's house. And once inside and alone with him in Hunk's room, he let the tears fall and became a blubbering mess right in front of his best friend. He didn't go home for several days and when he did he had never been hugged tighter in his life. The only one who refused to look in his general direction was his father and still, to this day, John Juarez won't even spare Lance a glance.

"Lance no one is perfect." Hunk reprimanded. Hunk was always the friend that made sure you could dream but not dream too much otherwise reality would be complete shit compared to your made up fantasy.

"Um, have you met yourself? You can cook and play the piano with your eyes closed and you're literally the nicest human to live ever. And Keith? Oh my, Keith is so pretty and mysterious, and he's an artist! I don't know what he draws, he didn't show me but I get that. I wouldn't sing for him either. Who am I kidding yes I would, I'd do anything for him. Well, maybe not anything but you know. He also is really smart! Like you know the Pidge guy you talk to at lunch sometimes? He's really smart as you know and Keith has some classes with him! He literally is the physical embodiment of perfect." Lance swooned and smiled in complete admiration for the quiet but extremely pretty boy in his English class.

"I don't think you used that word correctly," Hunk said referring to physical embodiment, "And Lance, that's my downfall, I can't say no to anyone, someone can easily take advantage of me but that's why I have you, to tell them off for me. I also am not a perfect cook, how many times have a seasoned too little or too much? I'm still learning. And every once in a while I still manage to mess up the easiest songs so Lance I'm not perfect. I'm a little overweight to be honest, not even a little Lance." Hunk sighed but then smiled slightly at Lance's pout.

"No, you're just perfect in your own way, end of story. Anyway, Keith," Lance had gone on for a while until Hunk looked up from his sheet music and squinted a little in the brunet's direction. In response, he gave Hunk a look in order to say _w_ _hat_

"How long have you known Keith?" Hunk finally asked a long overdue question. He was genuinely curious since this is the first time he had heard anything about this Keith, actually, Hunk has no idea who he is.

Lance blushed fiercely. "Actually, I have just been staring at him from across the classroom for the entire week but I finally got the courage to talk to him today since I basically caught him staring. His voice is just slightly raspy like, wow, stay beautiful, but maybe it was because he hadn't been speaking for a while. Whatever it was his voice was like sand, it falls right out of your hand but there's definitely texture to it."

"Lance, listen to yourself." Hunk said getting Lance to realize how much he was rambling, the red on his ears darkened which left Hunk laughing so hard he was hunched over and gasping for air.

"It's not funny, I just really admire him okay?" by this time Lance was as red as a tomato and was pouting adorably against the couch.

"You're so crushing." Hunk teased.

"What are we? Five!" Lance exclaimed, the colour never leaving his face. Hunk rose an eyebrow as if to say _do you really want me to answer that?_ "Shut up."


	2. Late, Coffee, and Sunset Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered Lance and Coffee Maker Keith

Keith did not wake up to the sound of birds chirping or to the warming colors of a sunrise. No, what he woke up to was far from that. Just down the hall, he could hear two muffled voices yelling back and forth at each other for a reason Keith did not understand. It's no surprise to Keith but damn does it frustrate him. The irritated teen just rolls over and grumbles to himself while hearing the yelling turn into the sound of glass breaking and a muffled cry. It's five in the morning and he's already dealing with bullshit. He can safely say that today was going to be shit.

Call Keith a fortune teller because he just predicted the future. He had a huge knot in his hair that took him years to comb out and by that time he had ten minutes before school started. He gargled some mouthwash, grabbed a pair of socks (that had a hole in the heel mind you), ran while trying to wiggle into his shoes, and hopped onto his motorcycle (he rode slightly over the speed limit). He rushed into his first period, short of breath and red faced. The class laughed at the way he stumbled but his shortness of breath resulted in him being speechless so he just gave a tired grin to the class before sitting down and pushing his damp hair out of his face. The rest of the day wasn't so eventful except when he was caught trying to catch a few Zs in calculus. His head shot up as the teacher called him out and the class started to laugh, Keith just rolled his eyes as he wrote down the book assignment and stood up to leave the room as the bell rang.

"Mr. Yeun, stay after class for a bit." ooh's were whispered around him but he ignored them as he waited for everyone to file out. When the room was empty excluding those two, she went on lecturing him about how she will not tolerate sleeping in her classroom for the knowledge she is teaching is not something that could be bought and that he was lucky enough to get into this class and something about him being extraordinary. Keith was only partially listening because he was too tired and he also didn't care. "Keith, make sure you're taking care of yourself. Eat healthily, obtain enough sleep, and stay organized so that you're not overwhelmed. Keith, you _are_ an amazing student and incredibly smart, don't let it go to waste." Keith nodded and completely dismissed her sympathetic smile by walking out her classroom and into his seventh-period. Keith perked up considerably because it was English, with Lance. He picked up his pace a bit and convinced himself it was because he would be late otherwise and not because he wanted to see the blue-eyed boy who sat three rows away from him. Three rows too far away. When Keith walked in, seconds before the bell, he glanced right at Lance who was scanning the room confused and disappointed and Keith so badly wanted it to be because he wasn't here and his suspicions were almost confirmed as when they obtained eye contact Lance sat up straight in his chair and smiled brightly in Keith direction. Keith's smile reflected upon Lance's before he found his seat and listened to the lecture. When she was finished talking he pulled out his sketch book to add the finishing details. He wants to add a background and more detail to Lance's face like the faint but definitely there freckles or the mole on his collar bone or the ring on his right-hand ring finger. When he finishes the detail to Lance he's satisfied and realizes that he doesn't need a background and that it's his favourite and best work. As he glances up he sees the teacher walking around the classroom to check on the student's work and when she nears Keith he quickly pulls out his rough draft and pretends to be deep in thought.

"Keith is it okay if I read your poem?" now Mrs. Moormann was so sweet that she could make your teeth rot just by looking in her direction. She made you feel like you did the best deed in the world if all you did was pick up a left behind bottled water and threw it away. Keith nodded and let her lean over his shoulder to read what he had and as he reread it with a more critical eye he cringed a lot more than he thought he would.

"It's a rough draft and it's honestly not that good, I have to work on it some more and then I think that it'll truly be-"

"Keith this is amazing, I understand that it's a rough draft, it's not going to be perfect but what you have so far is remarkably and exceptionally good, Shakespeare is shook." she winked at him and Keith coughed out a laugh because she just _memed_ at him and it was honestly the best thing in his life. He smiled at his paper before looking up and stealing a glance in Lance's direction to see he was already peering at him. A smirk wiggled onto his lips as he saw the skin on Lance's face darken just a shade or two. He then nodded his head towards the seat next to him begging Lance to come near him. He got the message and started to collect his things and sat them on the desk next to Keith. He reached over towards Keith's sketchbook and if his heart had an overdrive setting he'd be miles past it. He felt a moment of relief when he saw Lance just twisted the notebook so that he could read the poem but then his heart started beating a mile a minute again because he realized just _who_ the poem was about. Keith now really wants to know Lance's opinion but he's also terrified of it.

When Lance looked up at Keith again he had a shy and confused smile on his face. "I would say I extremely enjoy your poem and the content is absolutely amazing but," he had paused for dramatic effect and now Keith's heart was _hammering_ against his rib caged as he realized just _how much_ he cared about Lance's opinion. If he hated it he would rip it in half and start all over again just to meet Lance's standards. If he said something that even sounded like the disappointment as if he thought better of Keith, that he could _do_ better, Keith would remember it for the rest of his days, he'd remember it when he is old and wrinkled and while his caretaker has to wipe his ass because he can't anymore. If he thought that the poem was any less than "brilliant" Keith's heart wouldn't be beating rapidly, it'd probably stop in its tracks and _let_ Keith die. If he actually liked it then it would make Keith smile so bright it could cure cancer. If Lance enjoyed his poem then he'd remember it when reading his children's poems. He'd remember the smile or the frown, the amazement or disappointment, he'd remember the- "I actually don't understand 95 percent of it. But you have a lot of sizable words and that automatically equals fantastic content so great work." oh. _Oh._ Keith couldn't help it, he _laughed_. He laughed so hard that his head was thrown and his eyes were shut tight as he really let the laugh wrack through his body because he had a mental breakdown all because he was worried if Lance did or didn't _like his poem_. When he observed Lance, a dark shade of red was colouring his cheeks. "Are you laughing at me because I'm stupid?" Keith stopped laughing and his eyes widen a bit, a sharp but quick pain went through him as he realized it must've seemed like he was laughing at Lance's stupidity when in reality he was laughing at his own.

"No, no it's not that at all. Lance, you're not stupid, you're in a class that's for college freshman but you're one of the two juniors who got into this class. Obviously, you're incredibly smart to be passing, Lance." Keith isn't particually skilled at cheering other's up but he thinks he did okay because Lance is smiling and bashfully inspecting his shoes. "Anyway to sum up the poem it means that the author is completely infatuated with someone who's so close but so agonizing far away. I was going to have them kill themselves but this isn't Romeo and Juliet or The Titanic so I'll just make an equally as tragic ending excluding the death part." Lance is looking at him funny, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that when you talk about writing its seems like it's not only your mouth that's talking, your body gets into it and your eyes mimic your words, and you kinda bounce as if I'll disappear if you don't get it all out in one breath. It's... entertaining, yeah." Lance still had traces of a blush but certainly seems like he's getting comfortable with Keith.

Keith smirks though, ready to tease Lance, "So you like to listen to me talk?" Lance's eyes widen just a fraction and his blush comes back a full force, "That's good, it seems like you're the only person who does." his voice trails off because he realized how true it was.

"What do you mean?" he sounded genuinely interested so Keith kept going.

"People say I ramble, which I kinda do," he paused for a second to scratch his neck before gazing at Lance again. "It just bothers me that some people consider checking your phone or continuing your homework is more important than the thirty seconds it'll take me to tell you about my day it, it just hurts, a lot." he trailed off again and Lance gave him a look and it wasn't sympathy it was more, it was empathy and Keith swears he saw pain flash across his eyes but in the blink of an eye it was gone.

"I know what you mean, having six siblings under one roof was a hassle. Everyone at dinner trying to tell you about how their day was and it starts to seem like there's never time for you. Although I did grow out of that a realized the world wasn't going to baby me." as soon as he said it the most apologetic look was on his face. "I didn't mean to insinuate that you were a baby and you know- wait I mean- I just- fuck." Keith started laughing again, he couldn't help it and flustered Lance just fueled his laugh.

"Lance, I don't get offended easily, just start apologizing when you got a shard of glass five inches deep into my leg okay?" Keith stood up and smiled at the confused boy.

" _What?_ " and as soon as the word left his mouth the bell rang, wow, time flies when you're with him.

"Well, that's my cue, see you later, Lance." Keith flashed a lopsided grin at him before walking out, poem and sketchbook in hand, as he made his way to AP Bio and a smirk on his lips because he has the feeling he left Lance flustered and a mess.

"What's up with him?" Pidge asks as she walks into Hunk and Lance's shared apartment and sees Lance has buried his face into a pillow and was screaming into it. Hunk sighs before closing the door behind the extremely smart girl before starting to fill her in on his roommate's new drama with his whining in the background. "So Lance has fallen head over heels for a guy in the span of three days _again._ "

Lance mumbled something incoherent in response, "Sorry bro, I can't understand you." Hunk said while patting back.

"I said it wasn't three days, it was a week and you'd understand if you _saw_ him. He's literally perfect. He's super smart and his voice is literally butter because it's so smooth. _He's_ so smooth. And down to earth if you ask the right questions but his smile on my god, Pidge!" Lance had been standing at this point before he swooned and fell right into Hunk's arms.

"Has he been like this all week?" Pidge asks with pure amusement on her face.

"Yep." Hunk said flatly before shoving Lance off of him and onto the floor.

"Hunk! I feel betrayed! I'm going through a crisis!"

"Lance, falling head first for someone isn't a crisis until you get heartbroken and that's because you were stupid," Pidge said with no emotion.

"You're both so rude. I just want you to understand and comfort me." he got up from the floor and started to put on his shoes, "Before you ask, I'm going to buy a drink and wallow." he slammed the door and walked down the steps with a pout. As he was walking Lance was too stubborn to smile, it didn't matter if he saw a puppy across the street or a couple of kids playing in a sprinkler he was determined to stay pouty and wallow. He was stubborn and he knew that everyone knew that but hell, that's what makes Lance, Lance.

The walk was short and when he walked into his regular coffee shop he saw a familiar face but in the wrong setting. Lance's stomach fluttered and his pout faded into an astonished expression. The face was bored and thoughtful and when they made eye contact he perked up significantly and his smile burned permanently into Lance's brain. It seemed like his body was reacting faster than his brain could because he was walking up to Kieth but when he asked his order, Lance was lost, like he'd never been here before.

"Earth to Lance? Are you okay?" Keith waved a hand in front of Lance's face and when he snapped out of whatever trance he was in, he stumbled backward a bit which Kieth chuckled at, "Are you good? I thought you've come here before?" Lance's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who told you that?" he cocked his head to the side as he watched a pinkish colour rose up on Keith's cheeks.

"Well, a few days ago you had asked me to come to a coffee shop" Keith's face got redder.

Lance chuckled, "I never said the name of it."

"Well this is the only one in walking distance of the school so," his voice was progressively getting softer and his cheeks got redder.

"Ah, so you did your research to have as much time around me as possible without it being obvious." Lance teased, a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds weird."

"That might be from your perspective, in other's it would be kinda cute."

"Like who's?"

"Pedophiles, stalkers, people with slight mental disorders, edgy teens." Keith had a playful glare on his face but was laughing, soon after Lance was joining in. "Okay well now that I have a hot stalker, can I get a Grande Blueberry Acai Refresher?"

"What did you say?"

"Can I get a-"

"No before that."

"Edgy teens?"

"Rewind."

"Stalker?"

"Yeah and before that, did you call me hot?"

"No, I don't recall that."

"You so did."

"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen."

"Keith, can you stop flirting with the costumers and take their orders." a co-worker from behind Keith ordered.

"He started it! God Lance, you're too cute for your own good, you're going to get me fired."

"Did you call me cute?"

"Do you prefer adorable?" Keith wasn't watching at Lance but he knew that he was smirking. Flustered Lance stomped away and waited for his drink. When Keith handed him his drink their fingers touched and Lance shivered, although he convinced himself it was because the drink was cold, when he looked at the cup there was writing. _Cutie with the pretty smile ;)_. A number was scribbled on it with the same handwriting and Lance figured out that is was Keith's, when he went to glimpse at him he was cleaning the counter but he peered up and winked in Lance's direction causing shivers to run up his spine. _Damn you, Keith_.

6

Lance didn't take his usual route home, instead, he walked the opposite direction of his apartment into the suburbs. As he walked he subconsciously smiled at the domestic households and just thought. He thought about his siblings and how he wanted a dog but Hunk didn't trust him to take care of himself, let alone a dependent animal. Lance thought about how smart Pidge was and how sweet Hunk was. He thought about Rolo, his first boyfriend, and when those memories subsided his thoughts wandered to Keith. Keith Yeun, mysterious, cocky, and smart. They've been classmates since Freshman year and waved to each other or smiled in the halls but never actually talked. They were already two months into the school year and they're _just now_ talking, flirting, whatever Keith does to mess with Lance. But he'd be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed it. He enjoyed Keith's presence, even though he was shorter, the way he carried himself made it seem like he was your height. Lance envied both his confidence and intelligence. He envied his looks and wished he could be as open about his sexuality like Keith was. He didn't flaunt it but made it obvious to anyone he flirted with that he was not straight. At least that's what Lance hopes Keith is doing, it would certainly suck if he's not flirting and is just being friendly.

Lance noticed he walked to the far side of the city, where his old elementary school was. They ended up shutting down the school because not enough money was coming in to aid the disabled. He smiled as he sat on the playground set he lost his front tooth on. He had finished his drink and thrown it in the trash can nearby. He eyed at the trash can again before shaking his head and fixating his gaze at the swing set, before groaning and bringing himself to a standing position. He leaned into the bin, retrieved the plastic cup and took out his phone. He quickly typed the text and sent it before he could second guess himself.

 **Lance** : Guess who  
**Keith** : Took you long enough.  
**Lance** : You didn't even guess who I am.  
**Keith** : Don't have to, you're the cute girl I gave my number to, right Ashley?

Lance's heart dropped. Cute  _girl?_ , Ashley? Is Keith actually straight? Maybe he wasn't even flirting, he was just being nice. Lance got his hopes up again, just for them to be crushed,  _again_.

 **Keith** : I'm kidding Lance, bet I got you though right?  
**Lance** : Not funny Keith.  
**Keith** : So funny, so worth it.  
**Keith** : Where are you right now?  
**Lance** : I'm not sure if I should tell you, you bully.  
**Keith** : Come on, Lance. Don't be like that.  
**Lance** : Nope.  
**Keith** : I didn't mean it.  
**Lance** : Mmm watcha say.  
**Keith** : Ohmygod I was starting to feel bad.  
**Lance** : Good, you deserve it.  
**Lance** : But I'm at Roosevelt Elementary, the one that closed down.  
**Keith** : Can't text and bike so brb.  
**Lance** : You have a bike? What are you? 10?  
**Keith** : My mommy even bought me a matching helmet.  
**Lance** : Jesus  
**Keith** : ;)

Lance shook his head as he locked his phone and wandered around the playground. He pretended to be walking on a tight rope while walking on the curb, climbed on top of the monkey bars and stood as if he ruled a kingdom, and tried to "surf" down the slide. He ended up falling down and hitting his shin. It didn't hurt but it stung so he sat on the swings and waited for Keith. He started to hum a tune before going to sing but as soon as he opened his mouth he heard an engine near the park. Lance stood from the swing and wobbled a bit, once he obtained his balance he started walking towards the parking lot, he was curious after all. Lance was moderately surprised to see a motorcycle race into the parking lot and the wind from the rider riding past Lance made his jacket fly in the wind that they had made, just like in the movies. Also, like in the movies, the rider dramatically skidded to a stop not far from where Lance was standing causing said boy to roll his eyes. Lance was just about to turn away when the rider got off and Lance was curious to see who it was. His moderate surprise excelled to extreme and nothing would've prepared him for who was under the helmet. Keith-fucking- _Yeun._ Lance's jaw dropped and Keith smirked in his direction, tucking his helmet under his arm he made his way over to the starstruck boy. Lance snapped his jaw shut and shook off the baffled look on his face.

"What the fuck, Keith? When you said you were riding a bike I thought you meant like, a ten geared bike. And where's your third-grade helmet? Not your official looking biker helmet Keith what the fuck?" Keith  _chuckled._

"I sent you a winky face, didn't you understand?" a smirk found its way onto Keith's face.

"I thought you were just flirting or something!" Keith shook his head before sitting on a bench behind Lance and Lance joined him.

"I didn't lie though, my mom did buy me this helmet." Keith inspected at it like it was his most prized position and it probably was.

"But I thought your parents were um, I thought that they were, you know..."

"Dead?" Keith finished.

"Yeah."

"They are, she got me this on the day of my birth."

"How come you can just talk about them like they aren't dead?"

"I never knew them, Lance. I never could make a bond because they weren't there. They didn't teach me how to walk or talk, I can't miss something I never had you know?"

"Yeah I guess." a silence fell over them as they watched the sun go down. The silence wasn't awkward but you could definitely tell that they were itching to say something.

"Want to go for a ride?" Keith nodded towards his bike.

"Fuck yeah I do." they got up from the bench and walked to the black and red two wheeled method of transportation. Keith easily threw one leg over and got situated but threw back his head in laughter once he saw that Lance didn't know how to get on. He gave in to Lance's whining and got off to allow him to get on easier. He handed Lance his helmet before scratching the back of his neck. "That's kind of my only helmet so, you wear it."

Lance pushed it away though, "No, it's your helmet, you wear it. Plus what if we crash?"

"Excuse me but I'm a superb driver, besides if we did crash, I'd care a whole lot more about your health than mine. Take it." Lance huffed but allowed Keith to place the helmet on his head before he smiled in satisfaction. He got on and revved the engine just a little. "Hold on tight, Lance." when he felt Lance's arms wrap around his torso and the helmet press against his back he picked up his feet and they quickly and unexpectedly jerked forward causing Lance to yelp and subconsciously squeeze tighter. A fond smile was on Keith's face as they sped away from the school. He felt Lance's arms loosen, only slightly but he still felt it. "Hold on, Lance!" he yelled and Lance was back in his former position, although he moved his head so that he could watch the buildings pass by and he definitely could tell they were going way over the speed limit and whispered a quiet "oh my god" in Keith's ear when they only just made a streetlight. Keith's thoughts strayed as his abdomen tightened. Since he was distracted he swerved, only slightly but enough to scare Lance.

"Oh my god, Keith!" his voice pulled Keith out of his thoughts and got him to swerve back into his lane.

"Lance, do you trust me?" Keith yelled.

"What?" Lance had heard him perfectly fine but his heart was beating too rapidly for him to think properly.

"Do you trust me?" Keith had repeated and it took Lance all of four seconds to answer. It made Keith speed up and to take the main road, a road Lance had no idea to where it lead. He loosened his grip on Keith, despite his protests, to look up at the world. It was going by so fast it was blurred but it was still pretty. The only thing that wasn't blurred was the sunset and boy was that even prettier. He glanced at Keith, hair flying, the veins in his arms popping and his cheeks up turned a little to suggest he was smiling. Lance fisted his shirt and smiled so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. He felt like he was flying and was tempted to just let go of Keith completely. 

"Yes."

When they had made it to their destination, Lance was jumping in the air, he was so excited. He took off Keith's helmet to really study him and he was just leaning against the bike like a stud. "Keith that was so amazing! I loved it! It was so much fun! It felt like we were flying!" 

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Do you think that's what Spiderman feels like? Like he's flying?" as soon as Lance had said Spiderman, Keith had tensed.

"Uh, no, not exactly. He's not actually flying."

"Kind of?"

"It's more like he's some kind of monkey, swinging on vines."

"But what if he's carrying someone? He swings and has to let go before proceeding to shooting another web and in those seconds I guess he's-"

"Falling." Lance eyed him, wondering why he thought he knew everything. "I mean it's almost impossible for him to be flying, with his weight and the additional weight if he's carrying another person, they'd be falling, not flying, at the most, floating." Keith said not sparing Lance even a glance.

"What makes you assume that you're right?"

"Physics, did you pass?" Lance huffed and Keith laughed a little.

"You have to take me on rides like these more often though." Lance had changed the subject and got serious. It made Keith swallow thickly, "But I'll only get back on that thing if you have a helmet as well."

Keith started laughing again, "Okay, Allura."

"What?"

"Hm? Nothing. Just thinking of what kind of helmet I should buy is all. We should probably go home, I have a test tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." the boys situated themselves on the bike and were both suddenly really aware of their position. Lance wanted to make the best out of it though. "Faster Keith, faster." he lowered his voice just a little and it was enough to make Keith swerve slightly. Lance noticed a small blushed on Keith's cheeks, but maybe not, the helmet made it hard to see. Although Lance really hoped that it was a blush that he saw. The ride home was longer because Lance was giving directions and Keith was actually conscientious of the speed limit, he doesn't like driving in the dark. When Lance was in front of his apartment and off of the bike he smiled but realized he had a helmet on. He took it off and smiled his award winning smile. "I had so much fun, wow."

"So did I, but that thing you pulled a few miles back was not amusing."

"You enjoyed it. See you tomorrow Keith."

"I need my helmet."

"Right, bye Keith."

"See you."

Lance ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. He made sure to make enough noise so that Hunk would hear him. He put his hand on his forehead before falling backward and muttering the word swoon.

"Keith?"

"Yeah." Hunk had dropped him and Lance was on the floor in a fetal position muttering something in Spanish.


End file.
